Chaos Apud Ordinem: With the order of chaos
by teodeborah3
Summary: A series of short stories and one-shots. A different pairing for each chapter. Written for the 34 Stories Challenge. Please read and review.
1. 2 HermionexBlaise

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't earn money from this. **

**Written for the 34 Stories Competition. I've skipped Round(s): 1, 3, 5. There are 34 rounds in total. 7 Skips are allowed.**

**Round 2: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini**

Hermione Granger speed-walked into the library, desperate to get started on her research before anyone else. The flap of her bag flipped open. Yanking the flap back in place, she did not notice the dark-haired teenager reading a book with his legs stretched out in her path until she tripped over his legs. With a scream, she fell flat on her face.

"Shit!" The stranger said. _He has a really familiar voice, Hermione thought. _Putting his book down, the stranger offered Hermione his hand and she found herself staring into the face of non-other then Blaise Zabini.

"You okay, Granger?" Blaise inquires.

"Fine, you?" Hermione asks.

"I'm good, but I don't think you are," he says.

"Why wouldn't I be, I feel fine," Hermione retorts with a frown creasing her forehead.

"I think you might just be falling for me," Blaise says chuckling

Even though the joke was neither the funniest nor the most creative one Hermione had ever heard, his deep baritone laughter was musical, genuine and infectious; she couldn't help but start laughing along.

"Well, if you're sure you're okay, then I guess I'll see you around," Blaise sat back down.

"That would be … nice, thanks," Hermione picked up her bag and left.

Walking through the crowds of people seated at tables, Hermione's thoughts wandered towards what just happened with Zabini. _Why didn't he make fun of me like a normal Slytherin would? Why did he help me up, sort of apologize and make a joke? What did he mean by 'I'll see you around'? Oh forget it, this kind of nonsense is pointless. I need to study!_

"Come on Ron, we're going to be late for Transfiguration!" Hermione bounced up and down on her feet.

"Okay, okay," Ron crammed the last of his toast into his mouth.

Hermione, upon seeing Ron done with breakfast, grabbed her bag and immediately sprinted down the busy corridor, leaving Harry and Ron to chase her. She accidentally bumped into a couple of first years desperately looking for the right class. Dashing down the Charms corridor and turning into the Transfiguration one, Hermione arrived just as the bell rang. Hurrying into her usual seat at the front of the classroom, she tried to catch her breath before the Professor arrived.

Harry and Ron drop into the chairs beside her just as Professor McGonagall walks in.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, do not be late next time. Now, if you have done your reading, you would have known that we will be attempting the human to animal transfiguration today. Can anyone tell me the dangers of attempting such a transfiguration?"

Seeing that no one else raised his or her hands, Hermione tentatively raised her hand. She has mellowed out slightly after third year and no longer needed or wanted to bounce in her seat in order to gain a teacher's attention.

"Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagall calls.

"If done without enough intention or power, the target will merely remain in human form or have some minor attributes of the animal they attempted to transfigure into. For example, you might have a dog's ear or a pig's tail. However, if done purposely with a malicious intent, the person will be stuck with whatever attributes or the animal itself for a few hours. " Hermione said.

"Excellent, take 5 points to Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall tapped on the board with her wand. "As you can see, if done with malicious intent, the person might have to go through processes that will cause them severe pain."

The entire class with the exception of Hermione and a few Ravenclaws who had done their research winced at the image of a man who had a rat's body and a lion's head, which kept breathing fire. He had to be petrified and bound.

"Now, let's begin," Professor McGonagall gave her wand a flick and the tables and benches were banished to the side of the classroom.

"Please pair up and decide on an animal that the both of you agreed to practiced with. " Professor McGonagall said.

Harry and Hermione immediately paired together as they usually do. Ron and Dean, Seamus and Neville, Lavender and Parvati.

"Okay, Harry, what animal do you want to be transfigured into? I'm not sure what I want, but a cheetah would be exciting." Hermione said.

"I want to be transformed into an eagle, would you like to go first?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Hermione took her wand out and cast the spell.

Hermione pictured an eagle with wings spread wide open, flying gracefully through the wind and concentrated on it, "Animalis Transformare."

Harry sprouted a yellow, curved and pointed beak where his nose and mouth was.

"Whoa! That is so cool!" Hermione said," I didn't think it would have worked the first time."

"Regredi," Hermione pointed her wand at Harry's face.

Immediately, the beak disappeared and his nose and mouth reappeared.

"Wow! That was beyond cool!" Harry said, "It was like my mouth was trapped in the Eagle's beak, yet the beak was also mine.

"That sounds really cool. Do you think you'll be able to fly like an eagle? I'll like to run as a cheetah." Hermione said.

"Maybe, lets try," Harry raised his wand, brow furrowed in concentration, thinking deeply about a cheetah mid-run.

"Animalis Transformare," Harry said.

Hermione's entire head became cheetah like, from the yellow eyes to the spots. All the Gryffindors burst out in applause while the Slytherins continued on as if nothing happened.

"Yea! Go Harry!" Seamus yelled.

"Regredi," Harry said, smiling at Hermione.

"Well done, Mr. Potter, 10 points to Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall said.

"Damn it! Blaise! What happened!" a loud indignant voice rang out.

Malfoy's voice caught the attention of the entire class who immediately burst out laughing upon seeing him. He had sprouted feathers all over his body. His entire face was covered in stripes of blue and red. It was not an actual animal.

The look of fury and embarrassment as Malfoy glared at the Gryffindors rivaled the one Severus Snape gave Neville Longbottom. However, his partner, Blaise Zabini did not even flinch.

'_Wait, Blaise Zabini? Wasn't he the nice Slytherin I tripped over in the library? I completely forgot about that,' _Hermione thought.

All of a sudden, Malfoy bent down and roughly yanked his shoes off. Even though only his feet could be seen, it was thin, pointy and a bit scaly. Malfoy had chicken's feet.

Seeing the aggravated look on Malfoy's face caused the whole class to laugh even harder.

"Quiten down!" Professor McGonagall gestured to her table, "Mr. Malfoy, if you please?"

The few remaining people who were still giggling had to stuff their firsts into their mouths to keep from bursting out in laughter seeing Malfoy awkwardly wobble to the teacher's table.

"Mr. Zabini, would you like to explain what happened?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well, I was thinking about the quidditch math where the Falmouth Falcons completely annihilated the Chudly Cannons, when Malfoy suddenly started screeching." Zabini said with a bored expression.

"What? I so do not screech!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you could refrain from screeching in my class." Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes," Malfoy glared at Professor McGonagall.

"Yes what? Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall had an evil glint in her eyes.

"Yes, Professor," Malfoy drawled.

Professor McGonagall muttered and waved her wand a few times, however, nothing happened and Malfoy remained feathery. Frowning, she performed a complicated series of waves and incantations.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but Mr. Zabini did put neither enough effort nor intention into the spell, resulting in you having to remain in this form for approximately a day.

Listening to the Professor, Malfoy's face started to contort in fury.

"You what?" Malfoy rounded on Zabini, "How could you not get this right? Don't you know you have to focus when you do magic this hard? You're almost as much of a swot as - Are you okay?" Malfoy asked looking at the faraway look on his friends face.

"Just give me a moment," Zabini grabbed his bag.

"Excuse me Professor," he turned to face Professor McGonagall.

"Malfoy, give him the homework later," Professor McGonagall gave Zabini a curt nod.

With that, Zabini practically ran rout the door, almost tripping over a chair on the way out.

"Class, please continue practicing," Professor McGonagall announced.

Harry and Hermione practiced on until the end of class. Neither managed the full transformation.

"For your homework to be handed in next week, write a 2 feet essay about your transformation and what you can do to improve on it. Class dismissed." Professor McGonagall said.

"Mmpf, gees mak pokeko ah goo," Ron said.

"How many times have I told you not to take with your mouth full Ronald!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron took a large gulp of pumpkin juice and repeated," I said, these mashed potatoes are good."

"Do you ever think about anything other then food?" Harry asked.

"Ummm, yup! I think about chess sometimes," Ron answered and grinned naively.

A sharp bang of the great hall doors drew their attention. A very smug looking Malfoy strutted towards the Slytherin table proudly displaying his feathers. However, instead of the horribly clashing bright blue and red feathers, they were now Slytherin colors.

Most people were torn between bursting out loud laughing at how ridiculous he looked and wanting to rip out his feathers out of jealousy at having such an opportunity to show that much house pride. Hermione noticed that the chicken feet were not visible beneath his expensive shoes.

"Argh, I can't believe anyone would charm his feathers for him to parade around like that! Whoever did that must be insane." Hermione ranted to Harry and Ron.

"Granger, can I talk to you for a while?" Zabini suddenly appeared.

"Sure," Hermione replied..

Ron and Harry look as though they wanted to follow her, but cowering under Hermione's glare, they had not choice but to leave.

"What is it?" Hermione asked once Ron and Harry were out of hearing range.

"I heard you rant about Malfoy, and I wanted you to know that I did charm his feathers." Seeing Hermione's look of complete outrage, he continued," Malfoy guilt me into it, he said that it was my fault that he had to walk around like an ostrich-chicken. But, I can't stand him strutting around the school like he owns it. It embarrasses Slytherin. Not all of us are evil, arrogant gits you know.

I need your help with a plan that I came up with. I want to charm his feathers into Gryffindor colors to spite him and force him to not leave the dormitory. But I can't do it on my own, malicious intent take much more magic energy, especially to charm a spell that's gone awry. Will you help me embarrass Malfoy?" Zabini tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Hermione to stop gapping at him and answer.

"Against Malfoy? Gryffindor colors? What happened to house pride and all that?" Hermione finally snapped her mouth close.

"Well, all's fair in love and war," Zabini said, smirking, "This is war, as for love, well…"

Hermione blushed.

For the second time that day, the great hall burst open with a great band. Malfoy, yet again, strutted in with an arrogant look and a smug smile, however this time his feathers were different.

The entire Gryffindor table had their jaws on the table. Malfoy, noticing their shock, smirked even more, thinking that they were jealous he got to show that much house pride. However, as he walked to the Slytherin table, he noticed that they were sneering and glaring at the general direction of his head. Just in case his feathers were messy or sticking up the wrong way, he ran his hand through his hair. Nope, the feathers were still soft and supple.

However, as he ran his hands through his feathers, a stray one fell out, he was shocked to see that it was a red feather. '_Did the charm wear off?' _Malfoy thought. He grabbed a spoon off the table and checked his reflection. Not sure what to expect, Malfoy choked when he saw that his feathers were bright red and shining gold.

Things started to make sense, the Gryffindor's look of astonishment, the Slytherin's glare.

"Who? Who did this to me?" Malfoy gestured to his head.

"We did," Zabini and Hermione said simultaneously.

"You? Blaise?" Malfoy demanded.

"Yup, me," Zabini got up and gave Malfoy a smirk of his own, walking to the Gryffindor table, he asked, "May I, Ms. Granger?"

"Of course," Hermione moved aside to give Zabini enough room to sit. Blatantly ignoring Harry and Ron's incensed look.

"Why is he sitting here?" Ron demanded.

"Because, we bested Malfoy. Come on, you can't say that you haven't wanted to do that yourselves." Hermione replied.

"Well done Hermione! We did it," Blaise picked up his butterbeer. Clinking it with Hermione's, "To us!" He took a swig.

"To us!" Hermione repeated, putting down her butterbeer and enveloped Blaise in a hug. "Thanks."

"I didn't do this for you." Blaise said, amusement clear in his voice.

"I know, but still, thanks," Hermione kissed his cheek.

**Please Read and Review**

**Authors Notes: Please note that this story is constantly being updated. **


	2. 4 BlaisexPansy

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't earn money from this.**

**Round 4: Blaise Zabini/Pansy Parkinson**

"I can't believe my Drakie-poo blew me off to study with that mudblood," Pansy said, pouting.

Blaise inwardly winced at the younger girl's nickname of her long-term crush, his best friend; both he and Draco abhorred it.

"He doesn't want to spend any time with me anymore, he barely even talks to me anymore," Pansy whined, "He's always with that mudblood!"

"If you say it like that, they're both quite smart, she's top of her classes, Draco's grades are pretty much on par with hers." Blaise stared at Pansy curiously.

"But she's just a know-it-all swot!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Don't let Draco hear you say that, they're not completely enemies," Blaise frowned, warning her.

"Yes but _not completely enemies _don't walk around holding hands and snogging each other in corridors. But, of course, you know that already, don't you Blaise?" The guilty look on Blaise's face told Pansy all she need to know.

"Thanks Blaise, for being such a good friend, and telling me that my _fiancé is shagging_ a bloody mudblood bitch!" She picked up her bag and stormed up to the dormitories.

Blaise sighed, "Damn! Why does that always have to happen to me?" He ran up the stars, silently pleasing with the castle 'Please, I messed things up with the girl I love, I need to explain it to her.'

Exhaling a breath he didn't know he was holding, Blaise reached the door of the 7th year female dorms. "Pans?"

"Go away Blaise, I don't want to talk to you ever again," Pansy sniffed.

"Pans, I need to explain. Please, let me in," Blaise pleaded with her.

Hearing and expecting no response, Blaise started to explain.

"When Granger found Draco in the second floor bathroom last year, she confronted, then comforted him. For some reason, he felt safe with her. So he told her everything, about his father, the Dark Lord, his mission, everything. From then on, they went to each other for comfort and solace. They usually met after hours when no one could catch them to talk. Draco used the cloak, Granger apparently borrowed Potter's and they snuck out together. Soon, they realized how much they had in common. They're very intelligent, witty, humorous, curious, fun-loving and both have so many problems because of the Dark Lord.

And I'm sorry Pansy, that your fiancé is breaking your heart, but trust me it's his loss. You're beautiful, charming and so you may not be the smartest in our year, but you're you, and I love your laugh. And if Draco can't see how much he's missing out on, then leave him be. But I want you to know Pansy that I'll always be here for you, even if you don't need me."

Slowly, the door creaked open and a puffy swollen brown eye appeared, "Did you really mean all of that?" Pansy hesitantly asks.

"Of course I do Pans, I will always mean it when it comes to you," Blaise said.

The door opened just enough for Pansy to tentatively step out, "Thank you Blaise," she stretched up to gently push her lips to his rugged cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him close.

**Please Read and Review**


	3. 6 TerryxCho

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't earn money from this.**

**Round 6: Terry Boot/Cho Chang**

"Since this is the last day of the term, we'll be having friendly duels. Pair up and take your wands out." Professor Lupin said.

The whole class smiled at being given an opportunity to practice.

"Cho, would you like to partner with me?" Terry inquired.

"Um… Sure! Just give me a moment, kay?" Cho asked.

"Marietta! I'm going to partner Terry today, do you mind partnering Padma this time?" Cho asked.

"Of course, don't worried about it," Marietta said, winking at Cho.

Ignoring her friend, Cho walked back to Terry, " Let's start."

Taking her wand out, both Cho and Terry got into the acceptable dueling position. Wand in front of their body, legs slightly apart.

"Alright, now I want everybody to play fair, no dark or unforgivable curses. Begin!" Professor Lupin instructed.

"Impedimenta!" Terry called.

Seeing the spell fly towards her, Cho immediately ducked down, "Stupefy!"

"Protego!" The red flash of light bounced of an invisible shield, erected almost too late.

"Rictumsempra!" Terry shouted. The tickling hex hit Cho straight in the stomach.

Cho immediately started to laugh uncontrollably, gripping her stomach in a painful manner. Suddenly, Cho lost her footing, her hands splayed out in an attempt to catch her fall. Her body, falling backwards, her head hit the point of the table with a sickening crack. Lying there on the floor with her body still wriggling uncomfortably due to the hex, blood pooling around her head, all hell broke loose.

"Everybody stay calm! Ms. Patil, run down to the hospital wing to alert Madam Pomfrey of Ms. Chang … condition. Mr. Boot, calm down and step away from her." Professor Lupin instructed.

"Please clear a path, I'm going to levitate her to the hospital wing." Professor Lupin said.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Mobilicorpus!"

As Professor Lupin levitated Cho to the hospital wing with the rest of the class in tow, many people in the hallway stopped to stare. However, the Professor didn't stop nor hesitate.

As they approached the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey rushed out with a flushed Padma, who'd obviously ran all the way.

"Here, let me take over," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Mobilicorpus," a whisper of blue shot towards Cho's body, enveloping her and effectively giving Madam Pomfrey control.

"Ms. Patil told me that she had hit her head in class, what exactly happened Professor?" Madam Pomfrey lowered Cho onto a hospital bed. Immediately starting to run scans.

"She had an adverse reaction to the tickling hex." Professor Lupin explained.

Madam Pomfrey tutted and started to chant a complicated series of spells and wave her wand in an intricate manner.

Slowly, the wound in her head closed and blood stopped flowing.

"I've managed to close the wound, however, she will have to stay here for the night. When she wakes up, she'll be suffering from a very strong headache. Visitors are forbidden until after breakfast tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey said with a strict expression on her face.

Turning to Professor Lupin, she said, "In future, do take care that Ms. Chang does not get hit by the tickling hex."

"Of course," came his sober reply.

As the rest of the students filtered out of the hospital wing, Terry approached the nurse, " Madam Pomfrey, I was wondering if I could stay with for a while. I didn't know that the hex would affect her like that.

Seeing his despondent look, Madam Pomfrey said, "Just for a while Mr. Boot, she needs to rest."

"Thank you,"

"Cho, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were sensitive towards the tickling hex. I didn't mean for you to hit your head like that. Please, wake up soon." Seeing that his words of anguish were having no effect on her, Terry picked up Cho's hand and started to rub it, shocked at how cold they felt.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to accompany me to hogsmeade the next weekend. You see, I've liked you for quite a while. I was so envious in fifth year when you went out with Cedric and then Potter. I never got the chance to ask you. I couldn't compete with them" Terry said, thinking about the disastrous tournament; not noticing that Cho's eyelids had fluttered open.

"Terry?

"Cho! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Like the Hogwarts express hit me full on." Cho said, chuckled softly.

"Yea, the nurse did say that would happen. Here, take the headache potion." Terry picked up a vial with orange liquid.

Taking the lid off, he handed her the vial, which she downed in one shot.

"By the way, yes, I'll go to Hogsmeade with you. And no, I don't blame you for the hex. And thanks for staying with me throughout the night." Terry blushed bright red.

"No problem ... I guess,"

**Please Read and Review**


	4. 7 DaphnexTheodore

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't earn money from this.**

**Round 7: Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott**

_Crash!_ Daphne Greengrass jerked awake. Grabbing her wand from her bed side table, Slowly passing her dorm mates, Daphne creeped down the ancient winding stone staircases.

"Lumos," she whispered, descending towards the common room where the crash originated from.

Holding her wand in front, she remembered Professor Snape's words in dueling class, "Attack first, defend later."

Swallowing heavily, she entered the common room.

Unable to sleep due to the conflicting thoughts bouncing off his head, Theodore Nott went to the common room for a cup of cocoa.

He couldn't believe how much Pansy sucked up to the High and Mighty Drcao Malfoy. Theodore thought back to that afternoon.

'_Pansy, I need more Newt's eye from Professor Snape for my potion,' Draco informed Pansy_

'_Of course, my darling Drakie-poo, just give me a moment." Pansy immediately got up._

"_Oh, but Pansy, you were helping me with McGonagall's Transfiguration essay,' he said, feeling annoyed. _

'_Pansy! I need them now," Draco shouted._

'_Sorry Theo, I'll help you later, Draco needs those Newt's eyes right now," Pansy said. _

Theodore snorted, he'd read that text long ago, he only needed to add the Newt's eyes after two hours of simmering. Draco could have gone and collected it himself. He was always second place compared to Slytherin's very own Golden Boy.

Taking a mug of cocoa from the tray in the back of the common room, he proceeded to remove the stasis charm that kept it fresh and hot. Theodore was so lost in though that he did not notice that he had walked into a lamp until it fell to the ground with a resounding crash.

"Damn it!"

Feeling the presence of someone behind him, Theodore whipped around. Freezing immediately when he felt a wand pressing into his jugular.

"Who are you?" Theodore asked the person, whose face was hidden behind the shadows.

Hearing her child-hood best friend sound so helpless, her hand wavered. No, as much as she wanted to, she knew the Professor would berate her endlessly if she didn't check.

"What is my childhood nickname for you?" A familiar female voice asked, sounding deadpan.

After a moment's hesitation, Theodore said, "Dory."

His child-hood best friend stepped out, "Sorry, if I didn't checked and you turned out to be an imposter, Professor Snape would have killed me."

Daphne walked through the maze of sofas, couches and beanbags toward the tray of hot cocoas.

The flash of brown hit Theodore like the Hogwarts express, the shine of her hair, the sparkle in her eyes, and the fairness of her cheeks. With Daphne's light chocolate brown hair tied back in an elegant yet sloppy ponytail, the curve of her neck was exposed. The slope of her neck had the softest looking skin, her nose was –

"Theo?" Theodore snapped out of his trance.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Did you here my question? I've called your name numerous times already, you've been staring into space." Daphne stared at Theodore curiously.

"Oh, its nothing, just thinking about … things." Theodore said cautiously.

"Hmm, okay. I'm going to go to bed. Try not to knock over more lamps, or you'll wake the entire house." Daphne said, smirking.

"What? Oh, yes. Have a good night." Theodore murmured absentmindedly.

Daphne walked back to the girls' dormitories, wondering the whole way up what had gotten into her friend.

_What had he even seen in Pansy? Oh, right. It was probably because she was always nice to him; even if she worshipped Draco. She was so much better before Draco had come and messed her up. Oh well, he'd keep trying to convince her not to hang around him too much. It's never worked though, he's mesmerized – or hypnotized her or something. Hmm … I'll ask Daphne tomorrow if she'll go to with me accompany me to the biennial yule ball._

With that thought, Theodore drank the last of his cocoa and went to bed, never even stirring.

**Please Read and Review**


End file.
